


The Whole Evening

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus finds it endearing, Protective!Jace, Protectiveness, Slash, worried!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus is not amused by his own personal Shadowhunter shadow during the cabinet meeting.





	The Whole Evening

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Whole Evening || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Whole Evening

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Are you planning to stay glued to my side the whole evening?" for Jagnus.

Magnus is not amused by his own personal Shadowhunter shadow during the cabinet meeting.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Whole Evening_

Magnus glowered just a little.

This was official business. The first Downworlder cabinet meeting since Valentine's escape and it was meant to show the Institute's good will.

All nice and dandy. Aside from the blonde hovering uncomfortably close, practically having his head resting on Magnus' shoulder at this point.

"Are you planning to stay glued to my side the whole evening?"

Jace froze and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Meliorn and Raphael elegantly slipped out of the conversation they were having with Magnus to instead look for Isabelle.

"I'm responsible for security."

"Of the entire cabinet. Not just your boyfriend", threw Isabelle in as she passed them on her way to follow Meliorn and Raphael.

Jace flushed that pretty pink he did every time someone referred to them as boyfriends. It was very endearing and melted the scowl slowly from Magnus' face.

"What is it, my little Shadowhunter?"

"The… last time you were here, you were being tortured and stuck in Valentine's body", whispered Jace softly, offering Magnus the puppy-pout. "I just…"

Sighing, Magnus pulled his Shadowhunter into a brief kiss and resigned himself to an evening of having his boyfriend hover protectively.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
